FACE Family Horseback Riding Experiance
by Thousnelda
Summary: France and England deicded that Canada and America are old enough to go horseback riding. simply FACE fluff. Hope you like!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

FACE Family Horseback Riding Experience

"Angleterre, what do you think of this beautiful creature," France called out to England as he began to pass. He was riding a chestnut-colored quarter horse, while behind him was a calm-looking painted horse.

England looked at him for a moment and scowled. _Why exactly does France have two horses to begin with? _England thought.

"You are wondering why I have two horses, non," France said guessing at England's expression. He then continued by explaining, "Mon petite Mathieu has grown so much lately, so I decided that I would get him a horse and teach him to ride. And why you may ask? To simply show the world how much more I care about my charge than you do yours."

"What the hell does a frog like you know about horseback riding or how much I care about America?" England yelled angrily. France paid no attention to this however and rode off, leaving England there alone. He stared at France's trail, and began to think that if Canada was old enough to go horseback riding, then perhaps America would like to go too. Thinking of this, he had his favorite horse and another younger horse saddled and raced off after France.

* * *

><p>Canada and America were excited when they saw France ride by their house with the extra horse. Canada came up to France to give him a hug after he was off his horse and asked, "What's with the horses Papa?"<p>

France returned the hug and told him, "I have decided that you are old enough to learn to horseback ride. Do you want to?"

Canada looked at the animal and nodded excitedly. France smiled, picked the boy up and placed him on the painted horse's saddle. It was very odd looking at the world at this height. The boy looked down at his Papa as America ran up and asked if he could learn how to too. France thought about it for a moment, he knew it would be cruel to America to make him watch Canada ride a horse.

At last France smiled at America and said, "Qui, America. You can learn to ride a horse too. But you will need to be careful; my horse tends to dislike new riders and I do not need England yelling at me for getting you hurt."

America promised that he would be careful, and France placed him on top of his horse. From the ground, France began to give the two of them instructions on how to ride a horse. Things were going fairly good, he had to keep reminding America to not run off, and by the time England appeared the two of them were more or less used to the horses.

America was the first to notice England come with his two horses. England was rather shocked to see America on France's horse, but recovered when he saw America ride up to him. Once they were side to side, America asked, "Hi Mr. England! Look what I learned how to do!"

France then walked up to them and said, "Well, well. It looks like Angleterre decided to try and take my idea. But of course he would want to have the same idea as moi, sadly though he came too late."

England then hopped off of his horse and began to argue with France. As they fought, Canada rode over and softly tried to stop the argument by saying, "Now that we have a horse for everyone we can go on a horseback ride together."

America also liked this idea, and so the two of them began to break the two older nations up. Eventually the two of them were able to stop the older two, and they all decided to go for a ride after lunch.

Like usual, France made lunch and soon the four of them were getting ready. As they were about to get on the horses, Canada came up to France and asked him if his new pet could come too. France told the boy no, however, and simply place the boy on his horse. Little did France know that Canada's pet was coming weather he was supposed to or not.

With the four of them all set, they headed out on a trail close to the house. The ride started alright, with England and America in front and Canada and France in the back. In Canada's saddle bag, safe and asleep stayed his very young pet polar bear. Then the movement from the horse woke the bear up.

Wanting to know what was going on; the bear began to stick its head out of the bag. He then saw the horse's tail and became very curious. Reaching out for the tail, the bear grabbed it and successfully startled the horse he and Canada were on.

The horse gave out a loud whinny and went into a mad gallop when it felt the bear paw pull at its tail. As soon as this happened, Canada gave out a shriek and held onto the horse for dear life. The three of them then rushed past America and England, with France beginning to pursue them.

"That looked like fun!" America said full of excitement after they passed, "Can we do that?"

"No America, and riding out of control is not a good way to entertain oneself," England said; trying to explain to the enthusiastic boy.

While America and England were having this conversation, France had ridden off to catch up with Canada. He was a little surprised; he had never seen that horse go that fast. The horse carrying Canada had ran into the forest, where France had lost sight of them.

Not seeing them, he began to call out for Canada. At last he got a response as he came to a tree. In the tree hung Canada; holding a little white fluff ball. France sighed relieved and came up to the boy to help him down.

When he was certain that Canada was uninjured he asked him why he was in a tree. To this the boy replied, "I saw the horse running towards this tree and decided to grab at the limb. The horse continued that way. I'm sorry for losing it."

France gave a slight chuckle. If the boy was still able to apologize for saving himself then he must be alright. He then noticed the little bear the boy was holding and asked what it was. To this Canada happily replied, "Oh! This is Kuma…something. I'm still working on the name. He's still really small so when I found him I decided to keep him as a pet."

"So then this must be the same pet of yours I told you to leave at home, non," France said taking a look at the creature.

Canada's face dropped at this and he replied, "Sorry Papa, I had already placed him in the bag before asking you and I forgot to take him out before we left."

France gave out a sigh. It was obvious that Canada was sorry about the whole mess, and it did seem like a likely accident. As it was, the most important thing at the moment was that the boy was not hurt because of the mistake. At last he helped the boy onto his horse and told him, "It is alright, Mathieu. Promise me however that you will not make this mistake again."

Canada promised, and the two of them with the bear went off to find the other horse. They found the creature a few hundred yards away, nibbling at some plants. After a few moments to get Canada on the horse and situated, the two of them were able to ride out of the forest and rejoin the other two. They met up again quickly and afterwards they all went back to the house.

In all, both Canada and America liked the horseback ride and as soon as the two of them were off their horses asked when they could go again. England and France said another day, which disappointed the two boys a little. As it was, their yearning to go out again anytime soon left then a few hours later when their bodies became so stiff that every muscle hurt.

The End

**I personally love horseback riding! But the pain from intense riding when you're not used to it can be really not fun…**

**Please review!**


End file.
